


sluggy enchantments

by chumpi



Series: joshler hogwarts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Hogwarts, M/M, Magic, josh is done with tyler, slugs - Freeform, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumpi/pseuds/chumpi
Summary: “Josh I think I’m dying.”Josh sighed.“You’re not dying. Don’t be dramatic, Tyler.”“My lungs are gonna fill with slugs and you’re gonna regret every time you’ve ever been mean to me, just you wait!” Tyler exclaimed with a heavy pout.





	sluggy enchantments

“Josh I think I’m dying.”

 

Josh sighed.

 

“You’re not dying. Don’t be dramatic, Tyler.” 

 

“My lungs are gonna fill with slugs and you’re gonna regret every time you’ve ever been mean to me, just you wait!” Tyler exclaimed with a heavy pout.

 

Josh rolled his eyes and poked Tyler’s stomach, earning a pained groan from the younger man.

 

“Your lungs aren’t going to fill with slugs.”

 

Josh sighed and rubbed his face. “Again, you’re being dramatic.” He shook his head.

 

“Technically this is your own fault anyway.” Josh continued which just made Tyler groan even louder, having heard his boyfriend reprimand him a hundred times over now.

 

“I thought you said you knew how to make others throw up slugs?” Josh tilted his head to the side and arched an accusatory brow. “And not yourself?”

 

Tyler flailed, his arms and legs flapping about and he nearly kicked over the bucket of writhing slugs. 

 

“I do!” He exclaimed with a shake of his head. “I do. I just didn’t expect it to backfire like this.” He complained.

 

Josh laughed, watching his boyfriend with a smile. “Does anything ever go right for you, Ty?” 

 

Tyler shook his head and he whined in discomfort. “Clearly not.” He pouted.

 

Josh rolled his eyes fondly and stood from where he was sat on the end of his bed, stretching upwards before humming. 

 

“Want me to go get Hagrid?” He cooed softly to his sick boyfriend, a soft expression falling across his features as he fought the urge to let Tyler deal with this himself as karma. 

 

“Please!” 

 

Tyler’s scrunched up, pained expression is what made josh finally leave their dorm to go find Hagrid, shaking his head. 

 

Turns out Hagrid had no sympathy for Tyler either, and informed Josh that the other boy was just going to have to live with the slugs for a few more days.

 

Josh just sighed.

 

God, he really needed to teach his boyfriend not to mess around with magic so much.


End file.
